Always together
by Lanee
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have to do a project together. Problem? Sakura despises Syaoran. Solution? LUUUUV XD New twist! I dink i had it in the old version too.. T.T...R n' R pleeese!
1. Defualt Chapter

^ ^ Another story!!! AND EVIL ONE!! MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH~ Yes anyways..  
  
This is completely for the entertainment of me and the readers, so enjoy!  
  
(I don't own ccs) - THAT IS NOT TRUE! I OWN IT ALL! IM A BILLION-TRILLION- MULTI-MILLIONAIRE! ::Owners of Clamp come and squash me with their pretty pretty characters::  
  
T.T Wah.. I wanna draw good like them..  
  
Oh,oh and when something is between two of these - whatever- that means its stressed. Cuz I have no clue how to use html, and Microsoft word don't let me do nothing. T.T Rawr!  
  
Always together Chapter I  
  
What?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura drew -another- star on the already-many-stars-are-drawn paper as she yawned again.  
  
= History class. Boring. Don't they go together perfectly?=  
  
Fiddling with her pencil, the changing her mind to chewing on the eraser, she began to nod off, thinking about stars on paper..  
  
Her thoughts of boring-ness were interrupted by the surprising change of subject.  
  
"Alright class, put away your textbooks, and listen up. We're going to have a project on the history of the school. But this is a huge one. It will cause you to lose a huge chunk of your grade if you do bad. Ok we're going to choose generally random, and there will be four people for every group.  
  
Group one, Rika, Chiharu, Takashi, and Jiro. Group two, Sakura, Tomoyo."  
  
=YES! I'm with Tomoyo! =  
  
"Eriol, and Syaoran. Group three."  
  
Sakura's face paled, as did Syaoran's, but for different reasons she was sure.  
  
= I-I'm with HIM? Uh uh no way...=  
  
Then she looked at Tomoyo seated next to her and immediately smiled.  
  
=well at least I'm with Tomoyo. =  
  
Then she turned to Syaoran two seats away and her face paled.  
  
The she turned to Tomoryo and smiled.  
  
Then she turned to Syaoran and her face paled again.  
  
Then she turned to Tomoyo and smiled.  
  
Then she turned to Syaoran and- Okay okay! You get it!  
  
~~AFTER SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!~~  
  
Sakura stomped out of the school. Almost squashing the poor Math book in her hand, she growled..  
  
"I can't believe I have to do an entire project with HIM! I can't do this! Not after what he did to me.."  
  
~~FLASHBACK!~~  
  
"GIVE ME THE CARDS!"  
  
Syaoran's aura began to give a fierce glow.  
  
"NO! PLEASE! GO AWAY!"  
  
Clutching the cards, she turned away, and although she knew it wouldn't work, she hoped her turned back would make him stop.  
  
Of course, she was wrong.  
  
"YOU DON'T DESERVE THEM! GIVE THEM TO ME!"  
  
"NO!" She wrenched out her staff and began to chant. Immediately, Firey rose up in a column of blazing flames.  
  
Ordering it to burn Syaoran, she determinedly concentrated on the card.  
  
He slid out his sword and began to chant incantations. Sakura felt herself getting weak from the fatigue and Syaoran's spell..But no! He couldn't take her cards away from her!  
  
She gritted her teeth and sent the flames downward, but it ricocheted off of Syaoran's immense shield.  
  
Syaoran saw that she wasn't that easy, as is shield showed a flaw from the burns.  
  
He knew he didn't have time to patch it up before his energy gave way.  
  
He pulled out an amulet, and was about to start chanting when he saw another burst of flames come through the flaw. Yelling in pain, he grabbed his burned arm and something inside him, something..burst.  
  
He reached up, and bellowed, his young voice rung out, and he felt all the power of his clan flow in him.  
  
He got up, his arm fully healed.  
  
"Give me the cards."  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!~  
  
Sakura gritted her teeth.  
  
=He left me to die.took away the cards...I had to get Tomoyo and Touya. Even Kero and Yue had to come before I took them back.=  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Tomoyo who looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Sakura? I said that you, Eriol, and Syaoran can come to my house today after school to work on the project. Sakura!!"  
  
Sakura's head snapped up. "Hmm? Yes?"  
  
"I -said-, Eriol and Syaoran are coming over!"  
  
"Do I have to go with HIM? Can't I just come when he leaves or something?"  
  
"C'mon Sakura. You have to face him someday. Although you already did when he tried to apologize."  
  
~FLASHBACK!!!~  
  
"Look Sakura.I'm really sorry about what I did. I didn't realize that you were already the mistress..I even had to use my families powers gathered before I even made you faint. Will you forgi-"  
  
"NO! Not after you hurt Kero and Yue! I couldn't believe you went that far! I'll NEVER forgive you!"  
  
Sakura turned her heel, her dress whirling as she stomped away. Syaoran crinkled his brow before raising his eyes to look at the sky, and saying softly,  
  
"Sakura.I'm..sorry"  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK!!!~  
  
"Sakura, he really tried." Tomoyo looks at Sakura. " I never told you, but he was really hurt, and I bet he still misses you..the way he'd been worrying for you, and asking how you were. It was strange cause he barely talked to me before.."  
  
~FLASHBACK!!~  
  
Tomoyo walks into the science room and sees Syaoran staring out the window.  
  
"Li-kun? What are you doing?"  
  
He looks up. "What?"  
  
"Do you need something? I don't remember you having science after school.."  
  
"Um..No, but I saw Sakura.. um drop her pencil in here, and I found it. But I cant..get myself to.. Give it to her.."  
  
"Oh! I'll give it to her for you! But why not? It's just a pencil.."  
  
"I know..But still, I don't think I can. She's still..You know, not- Oh whatever, forget it Tomoyo."  
  
He quickly handed her the pencil and was about to walk out of the classroom, when he abruptly turned and asked quickly,  
  
"And can you tell her I said sorry? I really do! I didn't know that she could've -died- ! I just thought-"  
  
Tomoyo waved her hand and nodded, indicating it was no problem. He gave her a weak smile, and walked out.  
  
~~END OF FLASHBACK~~  
  
"I tried to tell you after that, but you seriously wouldn't listen." Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "You're still not listening!"  
  
Sakura continued to look at the clouds, wondering why they were so especially pretty today.  
  
"He never talks to anyone! He never smiles! He never asks for a favor! But he asked me, because of you!"  
  
Sakura then tore her eyes away from the beautiful clouds and began to wonder why her -shoes- looked so especially pretty today.  
  
Tomoyo lifted her arms in an exasperated sigh.  
  
=Why do I ever bother?= ~~~~~  
  
I rewrote everything, and I hope itsa lil better now. ^ ^ I never realized how much of a crybaby I made Syaoran before.. X_X 


	2. Chapter 2

Conteeeee-nyu-eeeeeeeeeng!  
  
Always Together Chapter 2:  
  
~~~~~~AT TOMOYO'S HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello Li-kun. Hi Eriol..chan.." Tomoyo tried to hide her blush, and quickly ran to open her door. Eriol just smiled, and jauntily said hi.  
  
Sakura smiled as she watched her friend with fumble with the key upon hearing Eriol's voice. Her eyes, unfortunately wandered over to where Syaoran was standing, who leaning on the wall staring at nothing. Those emerald orbs turned to ice.  
  
Then something tugged at her mind.  
  
**Sakura..he really tried...**  
  
= If he did, then how come I barely noticed it? =  
  
**He really tried**  
  
**he really tried**  
  
= Get away from me! I hate him! Ok Sakura..you hate him..you hate him....=  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, her face void of any emotion.  
  
"Hello Li-kun."  
  
Then her face completely changed back to her usual cheery self.  
  
"Good morning Eriol! Come on, shouldn't we go in?" She smiled and walked into the humungous house. Before she went in though, she could see that Syaoran's face had turned ashen gray, and he had immediately hung his head.  
  
= He looks so..alone. Should I try? Should I?=  
  
Then her eyes riveted to her bag to where her cards were, and they hardened along with her heart.  
  
She stalked into the room without saying a word to the figure by the door.  
  
~~TOMOYO"S ABNORMALY LARGE ROOM~~  
  
"Okay! Lets get started! Now what shall we wear when we go up front!?? [AN: I made it so that they get to wear anything at their school, instead of uniform k?] Oh!! Sakura! I just got some GORGEOUS new fabric! It would be PERFECT!! Ohohohoho!!!!~"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped as Tomoyo began to rummage around her veeery large closet.  
  
"Um...Tomoyo? Isn't this suppose to be a project on school?  
  
Tomoyo turned and looked at Sakura.  
  
"Yes..?"  
  
"Well then shouldn't we be working on the project, not clothes?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a blank expression.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Syaoran managed to snuffle a laugh, with turned out to sound like some kind of snort. Unfortunately Sakura noticed.  
  
"Is something funny?" She looked at him.  
  
"No.."  
  
"Okay, then be quiet."  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura for a while, his amber eyes flashing, then turned away. Eriol just closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"I FOUND IT!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo came racing out of the closet and dumped about 50 pounds of fabric.  
  
"Why don't we just start researching Tomoyo..."  
  
~~~~ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh! Its already 5:00!!" Sakura jumped up. "I have to go and cook for Onichan! Nooo he's gonna be mad AND hungry. Oh no!! So is Kero!" Sakura groaned and turned to Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I have to go k? See you guys later!"  
  
Sakura ran out of the door and out the front steps.  
  
After the sound of her hurried steps faded, Eriol leaned back on his chair.  
  
"Well Syaoran, sad that she left?"  
  
Syaoran glares at Eriol.  
  
"What would it matter to you??"  
  
Eriol smirks.  
  
"What would you say to A LOT. Look. Can't you see that you can't just let her do this to you. Talk to her. Maybe she'll change her mi-"  
  
"Don't you think I -tried-?! Can't you even see how hard this really is?!" Syaoran put his hand to his head.  
  
"I mean, it was half a year. Half a year! Isn't that enough torture?! I didn't know she had all the cards already!" He took a deep breath, which thankfully seemed to calm him down. "Oh.. Whatever.."  
  
He got up and walked out of the room. Eriol and Tomoyo could hear the pounding of his feet destroying the stairs.  
  
"Whoa." Eriol turned to Tomoyo. Tomoyo turned to Eriol. "This aint good."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura hurried out the steps, almost tripping over her own long legs. Skidding around a corner, thinking about two faces, one chubby and one slim, yelling at her about how hungry they were, how they waited for hours and hours and still she had not come, and on and on and on. It was something that you wouldn't want to go through.  
  
Not paying attention, she ran into a huge cardboard box sitting right in the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
This time she really tripped and fell on her hands and feet, like a tunnel over the box.  
  
Her eyes met with identical dazzling green ones.  
  
The owner of those eyes meowed softly, licking her paw daintily, as if a human tripping over her and almost landing on top of her was normal.  
  
Sakura gasped at how beautiful the little thing was. She got up and lifted it to her arms.  
  
"Aww.... You're so cute.... I wonder who left you here?"  
  
She looked around, but all she could see was the passing cars. The sidewalk was empty.  
  
"How 'bout your mom kitty?"  
  
"Meeeeew!"  
  
"Awww~"  
  
Sakura picked up the box, took off her sweater, put it inside, and carefully set the kitten inside on top.  
  
"Let's see if Otousan lets me keep you!" She continued to walk along, slowly now, and again wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her.  
  
She tripped over something else.  
  
But this something else made her stop short.  
  
She stared, her mouth quivering as a tear began to form in her eyes.  
  
A huge white cat was lying on the floor, the side of the beautiful coat was stained with red, as if it didn't belong there it stood out so much.  
  
Sakura knelt down, running her hands over the blood, unbelieving.  
  
Then she noticed something beside the dead cat.  
  
This made her tears flow freely as she collapsed completely.  
  
Three little kittens, Two white, and one black, all lay on the floor.  
  
They would never get up again.  
  
Sakura's heart wrenched as she thought of how much the little kitten was like her.  
  
Another tear dropped on fur as she remembered her mother's beautiful wavy hair. She used to play with it, begging to braid it over and over again.  
  
Sakura slowly picked up the box, and blindly got up. Stumbling her way home, she talked to the kitten all the way, fighting the lump in her throat.  
  
~~~~  
  
I rewrote this chappy too~ I'm rewriting all of 'em. XD ::whew:: so tired~ Please review! XD SANK YOU! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Haha you make me feel special! ^_^  
  
Always Together: Chapter 3: One Week:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~IN CLASS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright kids!" Mr. Terada clapped his hands. "Time for in-class time to work on your projects! Get into your groups and begin!"  
  
Sakura groaned inwardly as she slowly walked toward Tomoyo, Eriol, and......him.  
  
=At least Tomoyo can't go crazy over clothes here.......=  
  
They began with the poster paper they already had brought, and tried to think of a title.  
  
"How about the School Four?" Eriol suggested. "Since there is the four of us, and it's about school."  
  
"What a great idea Eriol!" Tomoyo immediately began to sketch big letters on the poster.  
  
"And then lets put our names under it.........."  
  
"What a great idea Eriol!" (Tomoyo began to sketch blah blah same as the above)  
  
"And then lets........"  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"Oh brother this is gonna be a long, -long- project.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol strode over to Syaoran, his hands rested comfortably in his pockets. A little too comfortably, it seemed to Syaoran.  
  
"Well, Tomoyo said that she wants us to go to Sakura's house today and work on the project. So let's go!"  
  
"Huh? No one told me!"  
  
"So? Your point is..?"  
  
".."  
  
"No point see? Let's go!!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey Sakura! Let's go to your house today! We all agreed to study there!"  
  
"B-But my onichan-"  
  
"Your onichan is the one I asked first dumb-dumb! He agreed, cause he's at a lecture."  
  
Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arm, and lugged her forward. But not before skidding to a halt, dragging Sakura back around the building, and giving a huge, obvious wink at Eriol, and then rushing Sakura around the corner.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sakura's Room  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Where's Eriol?" Sakura held up the latest masterpiece Tomoyo had created against her chest, twirling a bit.  
  
"He's waiting in the living room." Tomoyo was about to say "with Syaoran" after that, but decided against it.  
  
"Do you want me to go get him?" Sakura asked her, hanging the outfit back up in the closet.  
  
"OH NO!" Tomoyo clamped her hand over her mouth. "I mean.... no, hehe its okay."  
  
Sakura gave her an uncomfortable look.  
  
"Okay..If you say so.."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Precisely 5 minutes later, Eriol walked into the house with Syaoran In tow, and got himself comfortable on Sakura's couch.  
  
Syaoran didn't know what to do. This was only his second time in Sakura's house.  
  
The last time was when he had come and try to give her an apology and cookies under the direction of his mother.  
  
The scar from the bruise on his butt -still- hasn't gone away.  
  
He ran his hand over it for good luck.  
  
=Sakura is one strong chic.....=  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sakura stopped twirling, and made a funny face.  
  
Tomoyo didn't even look up and automatically said "Bless you."  
  
"ACHOOO!" Sakura wiped her nose and looked around for a tissue.  
  
"You know me too well Tomoyo. I dink I hab an allergy or somedink."  
  
"Naww~" Tomoyo picked up the dress Sakura dropped. "Didn't you know? If you sneeze for no reason, then someone is thinking of you. Whether its good thoughts or bad!"  
  
The she suddenly began to crinkle her nose, and her mouth opened a little.  
  
""BLESS YO-"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Sakura burst out laughing. "Someone's thinking of you -big- time!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Eriol looked at his watch again for the umpteenth time, shifting his position on the couch every time. Course we know what's on his mind already....  
  
Then he moved his right leg over to the other side, hanging the left one off the side and checked his watch again  
  
Then he moved his right leg back down and crossed them halfway leaning over and checked his watched again.  
  
Then he spread them out and stretched, resting his arm across the edge, so it looked like there was some girl next to him.  
  
He turned to the non-existent girl, winked, said hi, then checked his watch agai-  
  
"ERIOL IF YOU GLANCE AT THAT FREAKING WATCH ONE MORE TIME, IM GONNA BREAK IT!"  
  
Eriol looked up, blinked once, then began to stare at his watch like it was gold.  
  
"Such a fascinating instrument this is....Yeeeeees, I should study it, ::GASP:: IT MOVED! Gracious such an unusual moving object should be observed and my eyes are seriously hurting because I haven't blinked for like 3 minutes!"  
  
Then he blinked and gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.  
  
Then Eriol's annoying watch finally gave off a *beep* and he shot up like there were firecrackers in his pants, zipped to Tomoyo's room and strode in.  
  
He sat himself down on the bed and began to talk about the school's history, how it was founded, who founded it, how much money it was, how much money they had in debt, how it was so freaking annoying how they were still paying for it although it had been like 18 years, and so on and so forth.  
  
Tomoyo was snoring, and Sakura was doing the chicken bob.  
  
You could tell Eriol's lecture was fascinating couldn't you?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Syaoran glanced around the living room, and settled himself on the couch where Eriol had been, and stood straight up again.  
  
The seat was warm.  
  
Veeeery warm.  
  
He moved himself to an easy chair and sat down. His eyes began to travel and his thoughts wandered. Suddenly he felt his butt squirming, and he wasn't telling it to.  
  
Jumping up for the second time, he turned to see the most beautiful cat he ever saw. Her eyes were a bright emerald green, and her fur almost glowing it was so white. She was ferociously hissing at him, lashing that pretty tail, wrinkling the tiny face. It was just a kitten.  
  
He couldn't help himself; he picked it up, much to the tiny thing's discomfort, and snuggled her to his cheek.  
  
This was very un-Syaoran-like.  
  
But he had a real weakness for cats. Especially really pretty white ones that had the same eye color as Sakura. Settling himself again on the easy- chair, he began to scratch the kitten behind the ears, causing it to snap out of its fit, and purr softly.  
  
Syaoran grinned one heck-uva grin.  
  
~~~~~  
  
::YAAAWN:: "K, I think we got the history down pat. We just need to tell Syaoran about everything, and we're all set!" Tomoyo got up and headed for the door. "I'll go get a cup of water, I'm thirsty~"  
  
After she walked out, Eriol got up to go to the bathroom.  
  
Sakura just kinda sat there twiddling her thumbs, and decided to go check on the little kitten she had found yesterday.  
  
Getting up and walking into the hallway, she heard someone chuckling. Peeking around the corner, she saw Syaoran's profile and he was rubbing the cat. Sakura couldn't help but smile, Syaoran's expression was so relaxed and happy.  
  
Suddenly she stopped. Why was Syaoran here anyway?! What was he doing with -her- cat?! Did he get permission? Nooo~  
  
Sakura stomped out, gave Syaoran a familiar glare, grabbed the cat, swiveled around, and stomped back to her room, but not before yelling at him for being in the house and touching one's property, and slamming the door.  
  
She sat down and began to smooth the kitten's hair, and rubbed it beneath its ears as it purred.  
  
"How can anyone resist you, you seducer!" Sakura teased as she buried her nose into the silky fur.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, absent mindedly stroking, but her mind wandering.  
  
Had she really been that mean when she took the cat away? Was it that bad? Why was she really mad at him anyway?  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
Her stroking picked up it's pace.  
  
Then it slowed again.  
  
She really could have been nicer. He -was- part of her group. They -did- need to get the project done, and he had every right to come here,  
  
And pet the cat.  
  
All he did was pet that cat!  
  
Sakura sighed. She knew it when her angel defeated that little devil. She knew she had definitely over-reacted.  
  
She went back out of her room and leaned on the wall. "Um, Syaoran?"  
  
He was still sitting on the chair, his head leaning back with his eyes closed. They opened. "Yea?"  
  
"Um.... ::Cough:: Do you want some....um.....water? It's kinda hot in here and, uh, yea there's some water in the kitchen."  
  
Syaoran's eyes flashed with distrust, but he looked at Sakura and saw her as she nervously swallowed her saliva. She was definitely not used to this.  
  
He smiled, thanked her, and followed her stiff walk to the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
^ ^ She's faaaalling for hiiiiim!~ ~ Please review! I dunno if Syaoran really likes cats in the series, if he doesn't, then this has a tad bit of OCC-ness. Hehe Hope you liked it! Till next time~ 


	4. Chapter 4

"Now the top layer of a leaf if called a palisade, while the bottom is called the spongy cells-"  
  
::BOOM::  
  
"HOEE! That hurt!!"  
  
Mr. Terada didn't even glance up from his science book and said automatically,"Sit down Kinomoto-san, and you will receive your tardy slip after class."  
  
Sakura bit her lip. This was the 3rd time this week. She just couldn't set her stinkin' new alarm clock right! It had so many buttons to choose from, while her old one was simple. Alarm, set, clock. Soo complicated eh?  
  
She set her books down before sliding into her seat. She wasn't next to Tomoyo, Eriol, or Syaoran in this class, so she had no one to whisper "My alarm clock is a gift of the devil!" to, so she idly chewed her pencil as Mr. Terada continued on about stems, and epidermal tissues, and on and on. It wasn't that he was boring! Actually, he made things pretty interesting.  
  
But Sakura obviously had her mind drifting elsewhere, as her eyes wandered lazily around the room, to rest on a certain someone, who also looked pretty dead.  
  
=Has he really deserved all of this? = She thought uncertainly, as she remembered the night before, when he had accidentally dropped the glass full of water. He had cleaned it up of course, but his shaking hands told her that he wasn't exactly comfortable..  
  
Well that was my favorite cup! She thought angrily, her chewing becoming a little more ferocious. Then it faltered. She knew it wasn't even his fault.  
  
Argh!! Why did he have to be so un-faulty?!  
  
Then that took her mind straight back to the past.  
  
Augh, that beast! How could he have done that to her? Being mean to her every second of the day. Acting like she was dirt. No, more pathetic then dirt. Oi, he was young then! Only a little boy! Sakura's angle and devil once again popped out of nowhere.  
  
But that doesn't excuse him from his actions!  
  
Well, he learned his lesson!  
  
No he didn't!  
  
Yes he did!  
  
No he didn't!  
  
Yes he did!  
  
No he didn't!  
  
Yes he did!  
  
No he didn't!  
  
Yes he did!  
  
No he didn't!  
  
Yes he did!  
  
No he didn't!  
  
Yes he did!  
  
No he didn't!  
  
Yes he did!  
  
No he didn't!  
  
Yes he did!  
  
No he didn't!  
  
Yes he did!  
  
"ARRRRGGH!"  
  
Sakura stopped herself as she saw everyone staring at her.  
  
Slowly putting her hands down from the tangled mess you can call her hair, she turned a pretty deep shade of red.  
  
She glanced to see if Syaoran had seen.  
  
=Of course he heard dumb butt! That screamed could have been heard all the way in China!!=  
  
But his head was bent down over his work. He had not even looked up, not even moved.  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
Why did she care what he thought anyway?!  
  
The bell rang for the end of class, and she picked up her backpack 'n books. Heading out for the door, her head a little down from lingering embarrassment, she hurried to her next class.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Sakura! Wait up!" Sakura turned, and smiled.  
  
Tomoyo ran along side her, her wavy hair blowing out in the growing wind.  
  
"The weather is getting cold isn't it?" She said gleefully. Sakura smiled too. She loved the winter, the wind.  
  
Actually, she loved the summer too. And the spring; and you couldn't forget autumn..Argh she liked all weather!  
  
They turned a corner, still chatting cheerfully. Tomoyo planned on coming to Sakura's house, to drill her in some math, and maybe help out with that "gift of the devil" Sakura frequently talked about.  
  
As they continued talking, Sakura looked up to see someone holding something in their hands. As she got closer, she still couldn't recognize the person, but recognized the little mew that came from the bundle in the person's arms.  
  
Her kitty?!  
  
"Hey! That's my-"  
  
"Hey Sakura."  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura was a little shocked.  
  
"What are you doing with my cat?"  
  
"She almost got run over by a car, and I picked her up."  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to say something.  
  
"I dunno how she got out."  
  
Sakura closed her mouth.  
  
She opened her mouth again.  
  
"No, she's not hurt."  
  
She closed her mouth again.  
  
How did the guy read her mind?! It was really irritating her.  
  
Crossly, she grabbed the cat from Syaoran, and made a wide circle around him, saying, "Drop dead." She didn't even know the words were out of her mouth. Maybe she was annoyed because he knew her so well, that he even knew what she was going to say.  
  
She stalked away, not even saying thank you, as Syaoran gave something that sounded much like a sigh, and continued down the road.  
  
Tomoyo hurried to catch up to Sakura, somehow shaking her head while doing so.  
  
Upon arriving at the house, she carefully set the kitty down, reminding herself, again, to name it someday. Maybe it would just stay Kitty..  
  
She whipped out a can of tuna, opened it, dumped it in a bowl, and slid it across the floor, where it directly made contact with Kitty's open mouth.  
  
Tomoyo giggled at the routine. "Do you wanna work on that math now?"  
  
Sakura groaned, and said something that went along the lines of, "Yea. Wee. Math."  
  
They clambered up the stairs, and for the next two hours, pored over polygons, coordinate planes, defining variables; all that good stuff.  
  
When it was all over, and in Sakura's brain, she plopped on the bed and said that he didn't want to hear the word, "variable" again.  
  
"I'm so serious! They say it over and over again! 4 times in one question-"  
  
::BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP::  
  
"..."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura.  
  
::BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP::  
  
"Is that you're alarm clock?"  
  
"..."  
  
::BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP::  
  
"Why is it off at 6:00, P.M.?"  
  
::BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP::  
  
"..."  
  
"Were you trying to get it to 6:00 A.M.?"  
  
::BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP::  
  
"..."  
  
"TURN IT OFF ALREADY!!!"  
  
Sakura sighed, rolled over, and slammed her hand onto the snooze button.  
  
"No not the snooze button!" Tomoyo gave a mock sigh, and clicked the machine to "off."  
  
"AUGH!!!"  
  
Tomoyo popped out a brand new pair of ear pluggers.  
  
"THAT STUPID ALARM! I SET IT TO A.M.! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT DOES?! P.M.! P.M.! ARGH!!!! AND THAT FREAKING SNOOZE BUTTON! I THOUGHT IT WAS THE OFF BUTTON! BUT LIKE TEN MINUTES LATER, IT'S "BEEPING" IT'S ANNOYING HEAD OFF! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT IT WAS?!!!!"  
  
At this point, Sakura wasn't on the bed anymore, but pacing back and forth across the room, ranting and raving, while Tomoyo serenely glanced at her nails, before adjusting her ear plugs again.  
  
"STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID ALARM!!!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next day at of school, Sakura arrived pretty early, concerning the many hours they had spent on getting the alarm correct, Tomoyo drilling the buttons and what was what into Sakura's head, and Sakura' s continuous ranting.  
  
Of course, the lack of sleep left her pretty groggy and grumpy indeed. Not to mention tired.  
  
"Sakura, can you answer number 15 for us please?"  
  
::SNOOOORE::  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Mumble..Mumble, Yes the vanilla is good with the bananas..SGNAAAK~"  
  
And that's pretty much how the rest of the day went. After school, Sakura and Tomoyo began to walk home again together.  
  
"Augh, that was the worst day of my life." Sakura rubbed her nose. "Did I snore?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "No, you didn't snore."  
  
Sakura sighed with relief.  
  
"You SNACGGKKT-ed."  
  
"Oh that's just great!" Sakura threw her arms up in the air.  
  
She stopped mid throw, when she spotted a white streak whiz across the street.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
That stupid pretty pretty cat..  
  
"How'd you get out of the house?!"  
  
Sakura began to chase the cat, with Tomoyo on her heels.  
  
They ran across streets, into yards, over fences, but the cat wouldn't stop. They finally reached the busy road where Sakura recognized as the street she had gotten Kitty back from Syaoran.  
  
What had she said again...?  
  
Oh yes. Drop dead.  
  
She ran on. But soon Kitty seemed to want to take a bath right then, and stopped smack dab in the middle of traffic.  
  
Sakura's jaw dropped. This was the busiest road in Tomeada! And Kitty decided to stop right here?!  
  
She waited for the streets to clear just a little bit, before she sprinted across, grabbing the licking cat, which yelped in surprise, and was almost across the street, when a swerving car came directly for her. Her eyes widened, as she stood, rooted to the spot.  
  
Kitty jumped out of her arms, and someone jumped in, pushing her distances away from the obviously drunk driver.  
  
That someone didn't make it out in time.  
  
::SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH::  
  
Sakura flinched at the sound of an impact, as she tried to get to her feet.  
  
But everything was blurring, everything seemed like a dream.  
  
Her legs wobbled under her, and she collapsed to the ground, the darkness overtaking her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
) Heehee...I feel like I have so much power, a story at the edge of my fingertips! Muahahahaahah!!! XD Hope you liked this chappy! And if you read this before, you'll know what happened, and what will happen. I think. I'll try to make it similar, but it's kinda hard, since I don't remember a thing. ;D Heehee~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Heyo! I got a six day weekend. ) P+T conference! :) HEEEHEEE~  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Do you know if she'll wake up soon?"  
  
Sakura felt her vision returning as she slowly opened her eyes. Augh, her head hurt like crazy...  
  
"I don't know ma'am; I depends."  
  
"Depends? On what! It's been three days already! All she did was-"  
  
Sakura got up and groaned.  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
Sakura felt her aching head almost blow out when she felt a flurry of hair and a whole body -WAM- into her.  
  
"You're awake!!! Thank goodness!"  
  
Sakura smiled at Tomoyo's radiant and tired-looking face, but staggered back down, clutching her head. Tomoyo's expression changed in an instant.  
  
The doctor next to her walked out, and came back with a pill and said, his smile very wide, "We're glad you woke up Sakura." His voice kind of scared her. It sounded like one of those soft spoken men in scary movies. "I'm Doctor Soomi. You can swallow this up, and that headache will go away in no time."  
  
Sakura took the water and pill, gulped it down as fast as she could, and plopped back down on her pillow. Soon enough, the throbbing pain receded.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and gave a little smile.  
  
Suddenly she opened them, got up, and grabbed Tomoyo's shoulders.  
  
"How about the person who pushed me?!"  
  
Sakura's face creased with worry. "If I got that hurt, and wasn't even hit by the car, then how is the person that was hit!?"  
  
Tomoyo's smile faltered. She cast her eyes down and began to say "Sakura-" But stopped. She took Sakura's hand, and after receiving a small nod from the doctor, she slowly led her out of the room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Eriol leaned back after observing the many cuts and bruises. What had really shocked him what that the main gash had reached in so deep into the chest, so much, that it seemed like it was open for any disease, the main one; death. The doctors had stitched it up, but it still looked pretty bad.  
  
He closed his eyes and shook his head. Leaning down, supported by his knees, he said quietly,  
  
"Syaoran, the crazy things you do for love..."  
  
He glanced at the clock. It was about midnight. He closed his eyes again to get a wink of sleep, but they opened when he heard the door open.  
  
"Eriol?" Tomoyo came in timidly. "I brought her with me."  
  
"She's awake??" Eriol immediately got up, and looked out in the hall. Sakura was there, in her hospital gown, looking very pale and sickly. He gently guided her into the room, before sighing and sitting down again.  
  
Sakura froze. "Oh my-" Her voice stopped with the racking sobs that soon followed.  
  
Tomoyo rushed to her side. "It's okay Sakura. We don't know the outcome yet. We don't know; only time will tell."  
  
Although her words were true, it didn't help the tears that were falling down Sakura's face. She turned to Tomoyo. "Why...Why did it have to be -him- ?"  
  
She fell on her knees, still sobbing. "You don't even deserve this!" She was talking to the peacefully sleeping Syaoran now. "Why..."  
  
"Why did you do this for me?"  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
At this point, Tomoyo and Eriol had already left the room silently. They walked down the hallway together, and reached the waiting room, where there were more comfortable seats. And to just leave Sakura alone with time, and even better; Syaoran.  
  
"Do you think he'll make it?" Eriol asked, while grabbing a soda from the machine.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged, and flopped down on a comforter, and put her hand to her head. "I don't think I slept even for a second for three days straight." She yawned loudly as if to prove it.  
  
Eriol plopped down next to her. "Ditto." And took a sip from his drink.  
  
The caffeine didn't seem to be working, so he put the can down, and leaned back. The couch seeming like the softest bed in the world. "I think I'll..." He managed to mumble to an already softly breathing Tomoyo, whose head came to rest gently on his shoulder.  
  
The bags under both eyes were clearly evident, and soon, they were both snoring away, each supporting the other, even in sleep.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Syoaran opened his eyes.  
  
=Am I dead?= He thought as he made an effort to get up, but the stab of pain he received was the only gift back. Clutching his stomach, he lifted his arm to see it was totally wrapped in bandages. His eyes traveled down and he saw that his whole -body- was covered in bandages.  
  
Okay, so he wasn't dead.  
  
As he tried to lie back down, he caught sight of someone sleeping next to him. Right on the bed. He stopped short, which, by the way, sent arrows of pain shoot into him, and peered closely at the lightly breathing figure. He recognized those auburn waves any day.  
  
He *poomp-ed* his head back down on the pillow, the pain still throbbing, and fell back asleep with a small smile on his face.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Eroil slowly got and blinked. Turning to see a peacefully sleeping Tomoyo sleeping next to him, he nudged her.  
  
"Mmm?" Tomoyo raised her head, yawning sleepily. "What is it?"  
  
"Let's go check on Syaoran now. Is it okay?"  
  
"Oh, yea sure! Sakura's still in there."  
  
They both walked into the Syaoran's room, only to see Sakura fast asleep, with her arms splayed across Syaoran's wounded chest.  
  
Eriol smiled.  
  
"Things get together in the strangest ways." He said.  
  
They were staring at the sleeping couple, when they heard a knowck on the door.  
  
They turned to see Dr. Soomi looking at them. His face was grim.  
  
"I have you tell you two something." His voice was soft.  
  
"Can you two step into my office?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They all 'tapped' down the hall. But since Soomi's office was in the next wing, they settled for the waiting room.  
  
Soomi had his hands to his mouth.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this-"  
  
"It's alright Doctor. We're strong for Syaoran. You can tell us." Eriol looked at him.  
  
The doctor nodded, but slowly sat down.  
  
"Syaoran...Is in a pretty critical condition. It doesn't seem so, but I think his stomach was too severely wounded and..."  
  
"What is it doctor?" Tomoyo's eyes reflected worry.  
  
"I...dont think he'll make it."  
  
"..."  
  
"The shortest he has is about a week. I'm so sorry."  
  
"A WEEK?!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yesh, yesh, I'm evil. :) But I think this is how the old version went ne? Then you probably know what's gonna happen. ^ ^ Thanks for the reviews!!!!! It rox my sox~ ^ ^ my friend always says that~ Heehee. Weeeeell, 'Til next time then! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Doctor Soomi bent over his desk, still organizing the papers. "Just have to change this a lil bit..." He said as he added a little something here and there.  
  
When he finished, he put his head in his hands. "How should I do it?" He thought. "The Li clan's heir is in my hands..." It was his only chance. That was when his expression changed. It was a smile.  
  
"Yes, the heir...he's not going to make it."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Eriol plopped down on a chair.  
  
"One week."  
  
Tomoyo reflected his emotion.  
  
"One week."  
  
Eriol got up again. "I'm going to find out the symptoms and everything for his..."  
  
He stepped out of the room continually mumbling to himself, trying to find out if there was any possible way out, while Tomoyo drifted off to a troubled sleep, Sakura and Syaoran in her mind.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
~*5 minutes later!*~  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo blinked. Oh gosh she must have fallen asleep again.  
  
She abruptly got up from the chair, but didn't see Eriol anywhere. She walked through the hallway and peeked into Sakura's room, but he wasn't there either.  
  
When she had checked Syaoran's room and the main office, she decided to search the west wing where the doctor's offices were.  
  
When she checked the first hall, he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
But when she rounded the corner to the second one, she saw Eriol pressing his body against a wall.  
  
"Eriol? What's wro-"  
  
"SHHH!" Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's mouth and pulled her to him. "Be quiet."  
  
Tomoyo nodded lightly, but began to feel her heart beating against Eriol's hand when she realized how close they actually were.  
  
She hoped he didn't notice.  
  
When she glanced up at Eriol, he was peering into the nearby door. She saw that it said, Doctor S. B. Kubota.  
  
Doctor Soomi? Tomoyo thought as Eriol suddenly jerked back. He let go of his hold on her mouth, and pushed her. "RUN!" He hissed fiercely, and grabbed her hand. They both sped through the hallway and as they were running, Eriol began to chant.  
  
"An invisibility spell." He said midway. "But I don't know if it will work. That Doctor has magic too." He stopped chanting, and slowed down. "Tomoyo, I need your help if this is going to work. We can't get out of here in time, so I need some of your energy. Can you do this for me?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head vigorously. Of course she would.  
  
Eriol began to chant again, and he lightly put his fingers to her forehead. Tomoyo felt herself getting lightheaded, like she had just swallowed loads of helium.  
  
She swooned a little, but had enough strength to righten herself. "Thanks." She heard Eriol softly whisper into her ear. She smiled weakly. "No problem."  
  
She felt him pick her up, and they both slowly backed up against a wall, moments before frantic doctor whizzed by. Tomoyo could hear Soomi say, "I shouldn't have said that out loud!" Added with other bits and pieces of profanity.  
  
They both gave a light sigh of relief after the doctor rush by. "That wasn't so good." Eriol said, blowing out air.  
  
"Um, Eriol?" Tomoyo looked up at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you let go of me now?"  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Soomi turned another corner, still cursing. Where did that boy go?!  
  
He stalked back to his office.  
  
"Everything is ruined!" He thought aloud, (again)  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Sakura stirred slightly, shifting her hands across Syoaran's chest breathing out a comforted sigh.  
  
Then she froze.  
  
Syaoran's chest?!  
  
Giving a short squeak, she rolled off the bed and plopped to the floor, landing conveniently on her head.  
  
Groaning and rubbing the bruise that was beginning to form, she picked herself and stole a peek at Syaoran. He was sleeping silently with a little grin on his face. Sakura couldn't help but smile herself he looked so cute.  
  
She lifted her hand to move a wisp of hair to the side when Syaoran's eyes shot open. Jerking her hand back, Sakura began to stutter, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up, and I just got up myself, and I hope I didn't hurt you or anything and I was just moving your hair from your eyes and I hope I didn't bother you and-" She stopped when her mouth by covered by Syaoran's hand, as he winced from pain from his movement.  
  
He didn't say anything as he lay back down on the bed, still twitching from the sudden bursts of pain that shot through his body. Sakura couldn't say anything either as she watched him struggle.  
  
He doesn't even have energy to speak. Sakura thoughtfully put her hands to her chin as she tried to remember where the cloth was kept. Her father used to do this for her when she was in pain.  
  
Opening and closing drawers and cabinets, she found the jackpot in the corner, and soaked it in warm water.  
  
Placing it on his chest, she pulled back as she heard him give a short yelp. Lightly placing it back on his chest, she rushed to the sink and soaked it in cold water this time. Alternating again and again, she was panting for breath soon, but if it would help Syaoran, she would do it.  
  
Hot. Cold. Hot. Cold. She hoped she was doing the right thing. It helped to soothe muscles, but she didn't know if it was good for his raw wound.  
  
She was relieved when his anguished expressions gave way to a peaceful smile, as she realized he had fallen asleep again.  
  
Wringing out the rag, she hung it up, before drying her hands and crawling back into the bed. She couldn't describe the feeling inside her. Maybe it was satisfaction that she had done a good deed for Syaoran? Or maybe she was just happy that she could be with him.  
  
Closing her eyes, those were the last thoughts she dwelled on before sleep took her away again.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
The pancakes were dripping syrup and honey while the clear, cool milk sloshed all around her. The vanilla cake was inches away from her reaching fingers, mocking her with the intricate cream designs decorated on its side. The donuts floated past her face, and she saw some stick figure biting into it lusciously, dropping stray crumbs, and she felt herself running after the crumbs as they wove in and out of her fingers.  
  
She saw the cheese pizza float aimlessly as if looking for a master, and fall straight into what looked like a black hole. "NOOOOOO~ MY PIZZAAAAAAAA!" She heard herself bellow in a deep unrecognizable voice as she tried to save the poor pizza from its perilous fate. It disappeared at the tip of her fingers as she brushed against a stray band of cheese. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura shot up from the bed, still groping for that delicious cheese pizza, only to slowly turn and meet eyes with a confused Syaoran.  
  
"Uh...Eheheh, I'm hungry?" Sakura managed to say as she wiped the conspicuous drool sliding down the side of her mouth.  
  
Syaoran burst out laughing, almost choking because of the pain, and also cause he couldn't breathe.  
  
"Y-you looked -SO- funny!!!!" It felt like his sides were ripping apart, but he couldn't stop. "You were like mumbling cheese pizza and waving your arms like- like a lunatic!" Choking on another barrage of laughter, he fell back on the bed, wheezing and coughing.  
  
Sakura gave a mischievous smile. She crossed her eyes, and let a string of saliva drool down her face, as she mumbled "Pizza!! Myyyy Piiiizzzaaaaa~" She lifted her arms and began to wiggle her fingers in front of her, waving them dangerously close to Syaoran's face.  
  
"Don't do that! Stop!" Syaoran tried to wave his hand at her, but only succeeded in flippantly flicking it and dropping it back down. "It's gonna kill me-! HAHAHAHA~"  
  
He rolled over, only succeeding in rolling into air, and bashing onto the floor.  
  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura screeched as she crawled to the other side of the bed, but only sighed as she saw him still laughing, clutching his sides as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Syaoran! You had me worried there-"  
  
"HAHAHA CHEESE PIZZA HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Sakura giggled and helped him back onto the bed. As soon as she turned around, she saw Eriol at the door, the right corner of his lip twitching quite strangely.  
  
"I brought something." He said, still twitching as he ignored Syaoran wheezing and gasps for breath. He held up Kitty, who was meowing at the noise and form being held so undistinguishly.  
  
"Kitty!" Sakura received her and stroked her fur. "How've you been? How'd you eat?" Since she obviously wouldn't get an answer form the licking cat, she turned to Eriol. "How did she eat?"  
  
Eriol looked at the other side of the bed.  
  
"She didn't eat."  
  
Sakura screeched for the second time. "WWHAAAT?!" She immediately grabbed the poor kitty into a bear hug. "Im so sorry! I'll feed you a -HUGE- meal as soon as we go home, k? K?! Don't be mad at me!! KITTTYY~" Sakura had her nose buried into the fur by now, and Eriol lifted her from Sakura's arms. "It's okay, I fed her before we left."  
  
Sakura smiled. "That's good."  
  
Eriol cleared his throat. "Sakura, I have-"  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo peeked from the door. "EEE! You're awake!" She rushed to her and gave her a hug. She too ignored the still laughing Syaoran who was strangely bursting out "I should have taken a *gasp* picture!!! That was sooo funny!!!!"  
  
Sakura smiled as she turned to Eriol. "Were you saying something?"  
  
Eriol cleared his throat again. "Can we talk outside?" Sakura nodded slowly as she slid off the bed and followed Eriol out while Tomoyo followed them with her watering eyes.  
  
How would Sakura take it?  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
^ ^ I. Am. Tired. ::SIIIIGH~:: Well, here's your update...Gotta go study fro test now. OH JOY!!! ::Note sarcasm:: 


End file.
